Par la dernière fois
by Sakuchan18
Summary: ... Queria você comigo, nem que fosse pela última vez..."


Notas: Mais uma fic!!

Espero gostem....

É uma one-shot.

Naruto não me pertence.

E boa leitura.

Aviso: Contém lemon!!

* * *

Eu estava numa pequena cabana junto com o restante da Taka e agora fazíamos parte da Akatsuki , tínhamos acabado de comer o Suigetsu tinha ido com o Juugo caçar alguns coelhos e troxe algumas frutas, comemos em a um pequeno silêncio, vez ou outra o Karin e o Suigetsu sempre discutiam, mas nada demais.

Acabei ficando um pouco cansado disso e decidi sair pela floresta.

- Ei Sasuke, aonde você vai ? - Quis saber a Karin.

- Vou andar por aí...

- Então espere a gente.

- Não, fiquem aí. Eu não devo demorar.

- Sasuke você não está indo atrás do Danzou, está ?

- Não, a minha busca por ele recomeçará amanhã. Eu só quero ficar sozinho, vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Mas Sasuke nós não.... - Eu só olhei para a Karin e ela não terminou de falar, pois sabia que poderia me irritar.

Eu me afastei deles e fui andando sem rumo pela floresta. Às vezes escutava algum barulho de um animal, mas nada que prendesse a minha atenção, até porque a única coisa que eu pensava naquele momento era no Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Sim, eu ainda não consegui esquecer Naruto, por mais que meus pensamentos tivessem voltados para a minha vingança contra Konoha eu não conseguia esqueçe-lo.

Aquele sorriso dele contagiante, o jeito estabanado que às vezes me irritava, mas que eu adorava. Ahh!! como queria tê-lo aqui comigo, mas eu dúvido muito que ele queira me acompanhar. Se bem que conhecendo bem o Naruto, ele era capaz de me fazer desistir de minha vingança e isso com certeza não está nos meus planos.

Eu já estava chegando perto de uma estrada quando percebi uma luta acontecendo entre uns ninjas e pude perceber também que eram os ninjas Konoha : Sakura, o tal de Sai e o substituto do Kakashi, procurei por Naruto, mas não o encontrei. Onde será que ele está ?

Tive vontade de ajudá-los, mas pude notar que não estavam mais tendo tantas dificuldades com os inimigos. Acabei saindo dali antes que eles percebessem a minha presença.

( Um pouco antes disso.... )

Já estava anoitecendo e longe dali Naruto estava com seu o time voltando de uma missão especial. Como sempre o loiro vinha reclamando da missão, pois ele e o seu time tinham que levar uma garota filha de um senhor feudal que antigamente tinha prestado grandes serviços a Konoha até o País das Ondas, precisavam protejê-la, esse foi um pedido muito especial e a Hokage não podia negar.

A missão tinha sido cumprida com sucesso, o time sete agora voltava para Konoha para reencontra com Kakashi e os outros times para irem atrás de Sasuke.

Durante a trajetória Naruto não parava quieto, sempre reclamava algo com Yamato ou então discutia com Sai, Sakura de vez em quando dava uns cascudos no loiro fazendo-o ficar quieto por pelo menos cinco minutos.

Iam parar para descansar, mas desistiram. Eles sentiram um chakra forte vindo em direção a eles, não sabiam se eram da Akatsuki ou outros ninjas que estavam atrás de briga, mas por precaução Yamato pediu que Naruto se escondesse na floresta, mas ele não aceitou.

- Yamato-taishou, eu não vou me esconder. Não posso deixar que vocês corram esse risco.

- Naruto é para o seu bem e o bem da vila, nós não sabemos quem são esses ninjas. Se forem da Akatsuki não temos como lutar com eles, pelo menos não agora. Nos esgotamos muito fazendo essa missão de urgência.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu estou forte e quero lutar, não vou deixar que ninguém me capture.

- Naruto o Yamato-taishou está certo, não podemos arriscar. Vá para floresta e pegue o atalho até Konoha, chegando lá peça ajuda.

- Mas Sakura-chan eu po...

- Não Naruto, você não pode. Faça o que eu estou dizendo, agora anda.

O loiro ainda contestou, mas acabou sendo convencido e foi até a floresta. Sakura, Sai e Yamato ficaram enfrentando os ninjas que não eram da Akatsuki, mas eram fortes e o objetivo deles era levar Naruto até a Vila Oculta da Chuva a mando de Pein, que mandou fazer uma missão especial sem está ligada a organização. Ficaram sendo observados por Sasuke, mas este sumiu para não ser descobertos.

Naruto sentiu a aproximação do chakra e percebeu que era forte, teve vontade de volta e ajudar, mas sabia que poderia correr um grande risco, por isso resolveu confiar no restante de seu time e correu pela floresta atrás do atalho.

Passado uma hora Naruto ainda estava correndo, o loiro notou que estava perdido pela floresta e que não sentia mas o chakra de seus companheiros e nem do inimigo.

Já tinha escurecido e a única claridade que existia era a luz da lua que iluminava a floresta, Naruto já não corria mais e acabou para descansar debaixo de uma árvore.

- Kuso !! Logo agora que eu preciso ajudar o pessoal eu me perco.

O loiro ainda levantou e tentou andar atrás de ajuda, mas não conseguiu ficar muito tempo em pé e logo deitou debaixo de uma árvore adormecendo.

Eu ainda estava andando pela floresta voltando para encontrar o meu time, mas parei quando vi algo que me deixou surpreso.

Naruto estava deitado debaixo de uma árvore parecia adormecido , não estava ferido, mas parecia exausto.

Mas por que será que ele estava ali ? Por que não estava ajudando os outros ?

Por um grande impulso me aproximei dele e fiquei observando-o. Da última vez que eu vi quase o matei e agora vendo ela dormindo tão indefeso, não consegui fazer nada, a não ser admirá-lo. Toquei o seu rosto ele então fez um pequeno movimento e abriu os olhos.

De início ficou a me observar por um tempo acho que ele pensou que era um sonho ou que estava delirando, mas logo percebeu que não era nada disso e um por impulso deu pulo na qual me fez afastar.

- Sasuke ? É você ?

- Hn.

- Eu... eu não acredito, finalmente te encontrei. Você vai voltar comigo não é ? - Não disse nada e ele continuou falando - Por favor Sasuke diz pra mim que você vai voltar. Fale!!!

Dessa vez parecia que ele ia chorar, mas eu não podia me deixar levar por suas lágrimas. Fui saindo, mas sentir sua mão sobre a minha me puxando com muita força, sentir meu corpo na hora não reagir e eu fiquei colado com Naruto, cara a cara com ele.

- Você vem Sasuke ? - Ele me perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez sua voz saiu num tom sensual.

- Naruto.... o que acontecerá se eu voltar ?

- Hã ? Como assim ?

- Tsc, dobe.

- Ora seu teme, simplesmente voltaremos a ser o mesmo time de antes, eu,você a Sakura-chan e agora com o Sai e o Yamato-taisho. - Ele disse se afastando um pouco de mim, mas eu o puxei e fiquei segurando-o pela cintura.

- Ei Sasuke o que você está fazendo ? - Deu para nota nessa pergunta que ele tinha ficado corado com a minha atitude.

- O que vai acontecer entre eu e você se por acaso eu voltar ? - Ele ficou meio pensativo, mas então disse :

- Sasuke eu não estou enten... - Não deixei ele termina de falar, roubei-lhe um beijo. Ele tentou de tudo para se soltar de meus braços, mas não conseguiu e logo cedeu a sua boca deixando a minha língua o invadir sem pudor nenhum.

Ele agora já tinha se rendido a mim, passou os braços por entre o meu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo, logo ficamos sem ar e paramos.

- Sa... Sasuke ... o que foi que .. a gente fez ?

- Nos beijamos.

- Mas não podemos.

- Por que ? Porque somos homens ?

- É, e eu também gosto da Sakura-chan... - Ele disse isso quase sussurrando

- Você correspondeu ao meu beijo com muita paixão, então não venha com essa de que você está "apaixonado" pela Sakura, porque não é verdade.

- Mas, mas...

- Sem mas Naruto. - Eu aproximei dele novamente só que dessa vez a minha investida seria mais forte, eu queria possuí-lo naquela noite, nem que fosse por uma última vez.

Recomeçei a beijá-lo e a passar minha mãos por entre o corpo dele, sentindo cada músculo ele não relutava e eu aproveitava , mas por um estalo ele se afastou.

- Nós.. nós não podemos.

- Por que não ?

- Eu ainda tenho que buscar ajuda para o time e ....

- E , mas nada Naruto. O seu time está muito bem, devem até está procurando por você.

- Como você sabe disso ?

- Eu os vi lutando com uns ninjas e eles me pareciam está vencendo.

- Eu preciso voltar.

- Tem certeza ? Não quer aproveitar essa noite comigo ?

- Quero.. que dizer NÃO. Eu não posso, não agora tenho que voltar. Venha comigo.

- Não Naruto, eu não vou voltar. Se você quiser ser meu vai ter que ser essa noite e aqui. Eu não pretendo voltar a Konoha.

- Mas Sasuke por que ? Você não já conseguiu a sua vingança ?

- Você nunca entenderia, eu não posso voltar. - Dessa vez eu vi ele começar a chorar, as lágrimas saiam silenciosas. Eu não podia me deixar levar pelas emoções e então fui andando na direção oposta a dele, mas logo senti sua mão de novo sobre a minha. Ele me encava com uma feição diferente.

- Tudo bem Sasuke. Me faça ser seu... - Era só aquio que eu queria ouvir.

Puxei-o novamente para mim e o beijei, dessa vez ele não disse nada, nem se afastou somente correspondia. Deitei-o no chão sujo com algumas folhas, mas nessa hora nem eu e nem ele importávamos com isso.

Tirei toda aquela roupa laranja dele e deixando a mostrar todo aquele corpo lindo que ele possuía, começei a distribuir os beijos sobre o pescoço e fui descendo até os mamilos, lambendo cada um deles. Ele agora suspirava forte e chamava pelo o meu nome, eu já estava com minha boca no membro dele. Não demorou muito e ele gozou fazendo-me engolir tudo o seu sêmen.

Senti meu membro pulsando entre minhas calças, acabei por tirá-las também e fiquei só de cueca, Naruto ficou a me admirar e fez com eu ficasse por baixo. Dessa vez ele beijou-me novamente e explorava cada parte do meu corpo, até chegar ao membro onde ele retirou a única pessa que cobria. Enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com o meu pênis em sua mão, ele me beijava lascivamente. Eu gemia o nome dele a cada toque e isso foi deixando-o louco.

Acabei por sentir que meu gozo chegaria e então pedi para ele parar, assim o fez. Fiquei por cima dele recomeçei a beijá-lo, explorando cada parte daquela boca. Quando senti que ele estava preparado coloquei um dedo na sua entrada ele se impulsionou ,me xingou por ter feito aquilo e eu apenas sorrir e coloquei mais um dedo, fazia movimentos dentro dele até que me disse:

- Sa...Sasuke ... anhhh.. a.. cabe.. logo com... unhhh.. isso.

- Certo. Isso vai doer um pouco, mas logo passa. - Introduzir o meu membro na entrada de Naruto e quase acabei surdo. Ele gritou muito, eu permaneci sem fazer movimentos até que ele se acostumasse e não demorou muito.

- Sa.. Sasuke.. mova-se...

- Ok. - Começei a fazer movimentos devagar e a medida que percebia o prazer chegar até ele eu aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

Gozei intensamente assim como ele, acabamos por ficar cansados e não dissemos mais uma palavra,

dormimos abraçados.

* * *

O dia já estava amanhecendo Sasuke percebeu que Naruto ainda dormia, ele então vestiu-se e vestiu o loiro deixando-o encostado numa árvore. Deu um beijo nele de despedida e falou sem que ele escutasse

- Até breve Naruto, espero que você nunca esqueça essa noite. - Ele se virou, deu alguns passos e virou para o loiro. - Eu te amo.

Passado uma hora depois da partida de Sasuke, Naruto foi acordado por Sai, Yamato e Sakura.

- Naruto, até que fim. Seu idiota, por onde você se meteu ? - Disse Sakura

- Eu estava... ei cadê o Sasuke ?

- Sasuke ? Naruto você estava sonhando com o Sasuke ?

- Não Sai, ele estava aqui comigo ontem.

- Naruto é melhor parar de brincadeira, o Sasuke-kun não está aqui.

- Mas Sakura-chan ele...

- É melhor voltarmos, temos que retornar a Konoha. Naruto lá você fala direito sobre seu "encontro" com o Uchiha. Agora vamos... - Yamato tinha percebido uma mancha de sangue no chão e notou logo o qua tinha acontecido, mas não disse nada para evitar sofrimentos a Sakura.

E assim eles seguiram para Konoha, Naruto tinha desistido de convencer os outros de que estava com Sasuke e se manteve calado pensando na noite que teve com o moreno.

O tempo se passou desde da última vez que Naruto esteve com Sasuke , já tinha se passado vários acontecimentos e o loiro estava cada vez mais forte.

A quarta guerra ninja que havia sido declaro por Madara e tinha terminado com a morte do mesmo que tinha sofrido uma grande derrota para o Uzumaki. Já Sasuke encontrava-se deitado vestindo uns pedaços de panos rasgados, estava morto.

Tinha morrido lutando ao lado de Naruto, ele tentou ajudar o loiro mas foi atingindo gravemente e não resistiu, fazendo Naruto sentir uma grande força e a derrotar Madara.

O loiro se encostou em Sasuke agora com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, dessa vez era Sasuke que não podia escutá-lo.

- Até breve Sasuke, Um dia nos encontraremos... Eu te amo.

Ele deu um pequeno beijo na boca fria do moreno e o levou consigo para ser enterrado em Konoha.

Naruto não viu, mas o espírito de Sasuke estava o observado enquanto carregava o seu corpo, o moreno se aproxima dele e sussura-lhe no seu ouvido:

- Até breve Naruto..... - Ele então desapareceu , assim como tantos outros ali já mortos.

* * *

Bom, eu espero que a fic não tenha ficado muito ruim..

Deixem suas opniões...

beijosss


End file.
